1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of dental implants and components thereof, and more specifically to a combination carry (or delivery) and drive device and method for a dental implant or components thereof. The invention also relates to the combination of a dental implant and a device and method for carrying and driving such implant and a combination of a dental implant abutment screw and a device and method for carrying and driving such screw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of dental implants currently exist in the art. Such dental implants commonly include a body with external threads or other means for mounting and retaining the implant within the patient's mouth. Installation of the implant commonly involves rotation of the implant into a predrilled or tapped site using a drive member such as a ratchet or other rotation means. The implant also includes a drive region which may be located externally or internally at or near the proximal end of the implant. Various structures for both externally and internally driving the implant currently exist. Certain types of dental implants also include abutment screws for connecting an abutment or the like to the implant. Various means also currently exist for accomplishing this installation.
During installation of the implant, it is desirable to deliver the implant to the predrilled or tapped site by transferring or carrying the implant from the sterile package or other environment to such site without breaching the sterile condition of the implant. Similarly, when installing an abutment with an abutment screw, it is desirable to deliver the abutment screw to the installation site without breaching its sterile condition. Although some mechanisms exist which are capable of both carrying the implant (or abutment screw) to the implant (or installation) site as well as driving the implant (or screw), there is a continuing need for an improved implant and/or abutment screw carrier and driver which overcomes limitations of prior art devices.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a carry and drive device and method by which a dental implant and/or for components thereof can be carried or delivered from a sterile environment to an installation site and then rotationally driven with a single device.